Emergency
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: Tohru's been sick and told no one. Now it's gonna cost her. [Songfic.]


**A/N:**

**Another songfic! With another song I love!**

"**Sarah" by Eskimo Joe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Warnings: Has sickness references. Implied character death. **

Tohru smiled. It was forced, it was fake, it was painful to see. She hadn't been very happy these past weeks. Kyo, Shigure, Yuki… they'd all noticed it. She was getting paler. She was definitely hiding something.

_SARAH.  
Won't you tell me your name?  
I've been waiting here for hours,  
At the garden by the flowers._

Was she sick and not telling anyone? They doubted it… although, it could be possible. Could she be dying? None of them wanted to think about such things.

"I'm so worried for her…" Yuki sighed sadly.

"Hmm." Kyo agreed with a grunt. It was obvious he was worried himself.

_You're so shy.  
So just open your eyes,  
The boys all form a line,  
To be written out in time._

Tohru smiled harder and stared at Kyo. He stared back at her.

"What the hell are you staring at?" He asked her, not intending to be mean. He rolled his eyes.

"N-Nothing…" She mumbled. Now it was her time to roll her eyes. Kyo watched them as they drifted back inside her head. Whiteness was all he could see. Suddenly, his heart rapidly beat.

"TOHRU!" He yelled, jumping up and running to her. She fell to her knees, unconscious.

_A long, long, long, long time ago… _

An ambulance was called. Shigure had spoken into the phone, his voice quivering with every word. Had their worst fears been a reality? Was Tohru really sick and just not telling anyone?

When the ambulance came, the driver smiled at the three boys.

"She'll be fine." He assured them.

_EMERGENCY.  
I think I am fallin' apart.  
Emergency.  
I think I am losing the fight._

The ambulance drove swiftly down the street. It's sirens blaring, sped up, carrying a dying girl in the back. The drivers knew she had little time. They had to hurry.

Tohru clung to her life desperately. She didn't want to die. But would it be a conciliation to the pain she had been feeling for so long? She remembered when it began. The headaches… the throwing up… she didn't understand it, but didn't want to worry the others.

So she told no one.

_And I don't know if I can do it,  
And I don't know if I can try,  
I don't know if anyone asked the me reason I lied.  
_

She had lied on numerous occasions. Upon being asked 'Are you alright?' or 'Is everything okay?' she replied with a cheery yes and changed the subject.

Why did she have to hide it? She didn't know. And now it was costing her.

_SARAH.  
Is she your new best friend?  
One day it will end,  
You know it will._

Who two best friends, Uo and Hana… they noticed right away. The change in her. Hana could feel different waves coming from her head area.

"Tohru?"

She didn't care anymore. She would be fine, right?

And now, as the ambulance pulled up madly into the hospital, she was dying. Her head was thumping painfully as they wheeled her makeshift bed into the emergency ward. Her hand flopped over the edge. Her fingers curled, showing she was alive.

_You're so shy.  
So just let it fall apart,  
Let it stumble in the dark,  
With the razors in your heart._

"Clear!"

The machine pounded her chest angrily. Her body flew up in yet another failed attempt to ressusciate her. Kyo, Yuki and Shigure stood on the side lines, each of them silently crying pitifully for the girl.

"If only we had noticed…" Shigure coughed out between tears.

"She must be in so much pain." Yuki muttered.

"She can't die…" Kyo wiped his nose on his sleeve.

_A long, long, long, long time ago…_

"Boys…" The doctor said as he came out of the operating theatre. His head hung low and his doctor cap was in his hands. The three men's hearts sunk.

"She didn't make it."

Shattered.

Their lives shattered the moment he finished speaking. Everything fell apart. Why? What had Tohru ever done to deserve this?

_Emergency.  
I think I am fallin' apart.  
Emergency.  
I think I am losing the fight._

Her three male friends stood on the podium together. Each had a clammy, cold hand against her casket. Each had a moist, warm tear in their eye.

"She was wonderful." Yuki sniffed. "She shouldn't have died."

"The best ones always die young." Shigure added, with a fake smile. The same fake smile Tohru had used so many times…

"We're all going to miss you, Tohru." Kyo mumbled to the casket. He didn't hide his emotion.

Uo and Hana were also crying as they placed their friends body in the ground. Tohru Honda, happy, ditzy, aged 17, would never be seen again.

_And I don't know if I can do it.  
And I don't know if I can try.  
I don't know if anyone asked me the reason I lied._

Tohru had died from a major brain hemorrhage. Doctors informed her friends that if they had detected it earlier, she would have lived.

"She would have been living with it for at least a year." The doctor said solemnly. "This wasn't some illness she contracted over night."

Each of her friends; Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Uo and Hana personally blamed themselves for her death in each of their ways. Tohru had left them and some how, in some way, it was their fault.

Why had they not said anything? Even though she said she was fine, wasn't it obvious she wasn't?

_Emergency.  
I think I am falling apart.  
Emergency.  
I think I am losing the fight._

How long could they survive without her?

Everyone seemed emotionally detached from the world, despite the fact they lived as if Tohru had never died, as if, in spirit, she was still with them.

Tohru's death had rocked the Sohma households.

Momiji was left in tears. Kisa reacted the same way. Kagura, surprisingly, the same.

Hatori and Ayame had heard the news together and were both very sad.

Akito, in her own way, was sad. But did not show it. Nor speak of the deceased girl.

_And I don't know if I can do it.  
And I don't know if I can try.  
I don't know if anyone asked me the reason I lied._

She was gone.

**A/N:**

**What is it with me and writing about death today?**

**Geez!**

**Lol… did ya like it?**


End file.
